


and not a single doubt

by waferkya



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momenti di Ricky in ordine sparso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and not a single doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quarta edizione del Big Bang Italia, diversamente dal resto sfigato del mondo (ahah) è stata giftata da [def](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defe/pseuds/defe) con [questa](http://i.imgur.com/NHh1U.jpg) e [questa](http://i.imgur.com/oOCbK.jpg) cover art.

 

(0)

Dio, quanto deve sembrare idiota.

Non sente più neanche male; il dolore è stato una fiammata improvvisa e breve come un respiro, lo strappo bianco di qualcosa, dentro il ginocchio, e poi il silenzio del suo corpo intero quando avrebbe dovuto strillare, perché se fa male tutto, tantissimo, e adesso, allora va bene. Se fa male tutto, tantissimo, e adesso, appena smette poi vedi che non ricomincia più.

E invece è stato un attimo, e Ricky è a terra, e si tiene la gamba e gira come l’ago di una bussola persa perché non sente più male e non sente più male e _non sente più male_. Stringe i denti e ogni respiro è una coltellata in più che Ricky non si vuole prendere; vuole smettere di esistere, ora, raggomitolato com’è in mezzo al parquet, come un cretino, e tutto raccolto intorno a quel ginocchio che non ne vuole sapere di fargli male.

Smette di muoversi solo quando gli vengono le vertigini. Stavano anche _vincendo_ , Dio Cristo.

Il tuonare del palazzetto diventa più presente e al tempo stesso distante, non appena Niko e Luke e Derrick gli si chiudono attorno, sbattendo fuori il riverbero dei riflettori, coprendo le telecamere. Ricky ha la gola asciutta e gli occhi fradici; non gli rimane la voce per parlare, e comunque non avrebbe idea di che dire. Certe parole non ha mai voluto neanche sentirle, e figurarsi impararle, in inglese, forse un po’ per scaramanzia. Gli è servito a molto, chiaramente.

Derrick si china a guardarlo e la smorfia che fa basterebbe a fare a pezzi un blocco di cemento. Tira su Ricky di forza, e Ricky, per quell’istante in cui sta lì senza peso tra le sue mani, lo odia, perché è come quando cazzeggiano in allenamento e Derrick lo prende in giro perché è più leggero della sua ragazza, dice, e si diverte a sballottarlo su e giù come se davvero non fosse nulla più che un fiocco di polvere. È come quando aveva sei anni, le sue mani troppo piccole persino per tenere bene la presa sul pallone, e suo padre se lo sollevava sulle spalle per farlo schiacciare a canestro.

Il suo stomaco fa la stessa buffa capriola all’indietro di ogni volta che Ricky si trova addosso Rudy, per qualsiasi ragione, o lo sguardo di Juan Carlos.

Solo che è una cosa completamente diversa, adesso; adesso è un’assenza di gravità che grida _fine_ da tutte le parti, e il bruciore limpidissimo che gli morde la gamba non appena Derrick lo mette giù è un punto fermo. È una condanna.

Ricky si morde le labbra e si rende conto che il mondo gli sta sfilando via da sotto i piedi, e lui, che non pesa niente, comunque pesa troppo, così tanto che nel vuoto che lascia il parquet ci precipita senza fatica. E non riesce a reggersi dritto, non riesce a reggersi in piedi, e il ginocchio, finalmente, finalmente, finalmente, gli fa male.

 

(+1)

Ricky ha un compagno di stanza, e grazie al cielo, perché lui già in clinica non ci vuole stare, e, se lo abbandonassero pure da solo a macerare nello sconforto, non ha idea di cosa potrebbe combinare. Sua madre ha imparato.

Quindi, a questo giro Ricky condivide la sventura con Matt, un ragazzo sui venti, ventitrè anni, silenzioso, che hanno ricoverato per un intervento a una caviglia di cui non ha molta voglia di parlare. Conosce Ricky, perché non c’è nessuno nell’intero Stato del Minnesota che non conosca Ricky, e sapeva pure dell’infortunio, perché non c’è nessuno nell’intera Nazione degli Stati Uniti d’America che non sappia dell’infortunio di Ricky, però quando l’ha visto entrare in camera su una sedia a rotelle comunque ha sgranato gli occhi, sorpreso.

«Cazzo,» ha detto. «Non avevo capito che era così grave.»

Ricky gli ha fatto un sorriso di circostanza, tirato agli angoli perché non ce la fa a respirare, figurarsi a essere cortese con gli sconosciuti, e si è arrampicato sul letto che gli spetta.

Matt, grazie a Dio, da allora non ha più cercato di fare conversazione, ed è passata già quasi mezza giornata.

Il cellulare di Ricky continua a vibrargli tra le mani ogni trenta secondi, interrompendo la sua partita ad Angry Birds per segnalargli l’arrivo di messaggio dopo messaggio dopo messaggio. Sono diciotto ore che va avanti così, ininterrottamente, e Ricky pensava che dopo un po’ si sarebbero calmati, tutti quanti; pensava che a non rispondere e a non aprirli neppure, i messaggi, quelli avrebbero smesso di piovergli addosso con tanta frenesia, e invece no.

Probabilmente non smetteranno mai.

Quantomeno, nessuno sta tentando più di chiamarlo — e il telefono si mette a trillare per una telefonata in arrivo. Ricky alza gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato; ha l’orribile impressione che Matt, dal suo letto tre piedi più in là, stia ridendosela tra sé.

Quando Ricky riabbassa lo sguardo sul display, è come se lo stomaco gli si fosse sfracellato in fondo a un pozzo lungo chilometri, perché laggiù lampeggia, come se nulla fosse, un undici con una coroncina accanto, e il cellulare gli dice, sorridendogli di verde brillante, _accetta_. Gli dice anche _rifiuta_ , in effetti, ma Ricky non lo vede, non ci pensa. Ha il cuore in gola e il cellulare squilla. E squilla.

Ricky prende una decisione veloce, che poi è la sua specialità.

«Matt,» dice. «Matt, rispondi tu.»

Matt manca l’assist di quindici chilometri.

«Prego?»

«Rispondi,» insiste Ricky, sporgendosi più di quanto dovrebbe oltre il bordo del letto e offrendogli il cellulare. «Ti scongiuro. Rispondi e fai finta di essere me.»

Matt sbatte gli occhi, perplesso, e sta cominciando a capire.

«Ma chi è?»

«Non è importante, dai, ti prego—»

«Ricky, non parlo una parola di spagnolo, come faccio a fare finta di essere te?»

Ricky si strofina la mano libera tra i capelli, dando un gemito frustrato. Il cellulare squilla.

«Vabbè, allora non lo so, dici che ho lasciato il telefono da qualche parte e tu l’hai trovato e non hai idea di dove sono. Ti _prego_ ,» continua Ricky, e lo guarda da sotto in su, sgranando gli occhi e spingendo in fuori il labbro inferiore, e se ci aggiungi che è confinato in un letto di ospedale col ginocchio a pezzi, l’intera messinscena della faccia da cucciolo bastonato funziona mille volte meglio.

Matt sospira, si arrende. Prende il cellulare di Ricky.

«Uh, ah, pronto?» biascica, dopo essersi impicciato un momento con il touchscreen. «No, ciao, guarda, mi dispiace ma Ricky ha lasciato il cellulare in palestra e... sì, no, io sono— uh, _Kevin_ ,» annaspa, e lancia a Ricky un’occhiataccia che chiaramente significa, _mi sono finto Kevin Love per te, zio, mi devi perlomeno un rene_. Ricky, ora come ora, è più che propenso a darglieli entrambi, e anche quattro o sei o venti, se ne avesse. «Sì, no, non ti preoccupare. Posso, uhm, prendere un messaggio, se vuoi? ...No, nessun disturbo, poi appena lo vedo... eh. Ok. Sì, va bene. Uh, ciao, sì,» e, quando attacca, rimane a guardare ancora un istante il cellulare, sconvolto dall’assurdità dell’universo. «Era—»

«Lo so chi era, grazie,» sbuffa Ricky, arrossendo, e Matt gli restituisce il telefono con un sorrisetto vagamente stronzo.

«Ok. Comunque dice di chiamarlo, quando vuoi parlare.»

«Come no,» mormora Ricky, tra sé, e si rimette a giocare. Al quarto messaggio in poco più di un minuto che gli manda a puttane la partita, Ricky si lascia cadere il cellulare in grembo, e morde tra i denti una bestemmia in catalano stretto.

Matt sembra trovarlo esilarante.

«Puoi usare il mio telefono, se vuoi,» dice, allungandosi sul comodino per prenderlo e poi porgendolo a Ricky.

Ricky stringe un po’ gli occhi, sospettoso. «Ce l’hai Angry Birds?»

Matt lo guarda come se fosse pazzo.

«Zio, è il duemiladodici, certo che ho Angry Birds,» replica. Ricky sospira, si arrende.

«Grazie, Matt,» dice, e, prima di tornare a giocare, disattiva la suoneria e la vibrazione del proprio iPhone, e lo mette via.

Lo schermo continua ad illuminarsi, ogni tanto, e Ricky lo guarda, ogni tanto, e lo stomaco, ogni volta, gli si annoda sempre più stretto.

*

Sullo smartphone di Matt, Ricky batte il proprio record personale di maiali verdi sterminati, e non resiste alla tentazione di mandare un messaggio a quel perdente di Joe per farglielo sapere e pesare. La replica di Joe è il primo sms che apre da ieri.

> **From:** Jingles the Bummer  
>  _10/03/2012 – 5:06 PM_  
>  :)! Proud of you.

Ricky non ha più voglia di giocare, a quel punto.

 

(+1,5)

Alle quattro e qualche manciata di minuti, Ricky si decide.

Matt dorme tranquillo, immobile come una statua, e non fa una piega neppure quando Ricky, mentre tenta di sbattersi nella sedia a rotelle senza muovere troppo la gamba sinistra, quasi rovescia il comodino; dunque, pensandoci, forse Matt non si sveglierebbe neppure per un conflitto nucleare né tantomeno per una telefonata, ma non è solo per non disturbare lui che Ricky ha intenzione di svignarsela dalla camera.

Senza ulteriori indugi e riuscendo a non ridursi ad uno stato ancora peggiore di menomazioni, Ricky si arrampica fuori dal letto e poi, finalmente, si lascia cadere sulla sedia a rotelle.

La parete della stanza che dà sull’ospedale è interamente vetrata, e oscurata da una sfilza di persiane color panna proprio identiche a quelle del Dottor House; la porta ha i sensori di movimento, perciò Ricky, con il cellulare e una confezione di Kinder Bueno sulle ginocchia, deve solo fermarlesi davanti, e subito quella gli striscia aperta sotto il naso, emettendo poco più di un sibilo.

Si sente un po’ in un film di fantascienza, quando emerge nel corridoio fiocamente illuminato, silenzioso, vuoto.

Non si ricorda da che parte sono venuti, lui e i suoi genitori, stamattina, quando l’hanno ricoverato, perciò non ha speranze di ritrovare l’ingresso o gli ascensori o una sala d’attesa con le sue sole forze; si avvia per una direzione a caso, allora, la sedia a rotelle che scivola senza problemi sul pavimento pulitissimo.

Incontra un’infermiera, dopo un po’, che stava sistemando dei documenti in un archivio a muro e, quando si accorge di lui, inarca le sopracciglia.

«Andiamo da qualche parte, signor Rubio?» domanda, curiosa, ma non troppo severa. Ricky le sorride, tentando di darsi un’aria più innocente che può.

«Dovrei fare una telefonata, ma non volevo svegliare il mio compagno di stanza,» spiega. L’infermiera tentenna, chiaramente incerta se rimproverarlo o no perché a quest’ora, altro che telefonate, dovrebbe essere a dormire. Si arrende, alla fine, perché Ricky non ha ancora mai incontrato qualcuno che, presto o tardi, in un modo o nell’altro, non gli si sia arreso.

«Seguimi,» dice, e lascia perdere tutto quello che stava facendo per scortare Ricky lungo il corridoio, oltre un paio di angoli, fino a una piccola, discreta, deserta terrazza. L’infermiera apre la porta-finestra digitando un codice di dodici cifre sulla serratura a combinazione, e poi fa un cenno a Ricky. «Dall’esterno, si apre automaticamente.»

«Grazie,» soffia lui, facendole forse il primo sorriso veramente grato da quando è uscito dal palazzetto venerdì notte. Lei si stringe nelle spalle, affonda le mani nelle tasche del camice.

«Se fossi in te, non mi tratterrei ad aspettare l’alba, non è niente di che,» dice, prima di andarsene.

Ricky scivola di fuori, e prende la prima boccata d’aria vera da un giorno e mezzo a questa parte. Si ritrova il cellulare tra le mani senza neanche averci dovuto pensare, e ancora più assentemente digita il numero — non prova neanche un briciolo di vergogna per il fatto che lo sa a memoria; si tratta del suo capitano, in fondo, e il fatto che Ricky non riesca a imparare il nuovo numero di casa propria non è rilevante.

La chiamata transoceanica impiega un istante ad assestarsi, e poi la linea bussa tranquilla, forse un po’ troppo lenta, forse ogni _tuuuuu_ , _tuuuuu_ si riverbera più del normale, o forse Ricky sta esagerando con la paranoia.

Juan Carlos non risponde al terzo squillo, né al quarto, né al settimo.

Ricky si azzanna le labbra, le spella, perché non può mordicchiarsi le unghie, ha fatto una scommessa con Laia. Juan Carlos non risponde e Ricky chiude gli occhi — Minneapolis è fredda, asciutta, la primavera ancora riposa sotto ghiaccio, — e vive il momento peggiore della sua esistenza: ha un ginocchio ridotto a spazzatura, si perderà mezza stagione e le Olimpiadi e il Campus e chissà quanti altri miliardi di cose, e Juan Carlos non gli risponde.

Ricky serra la mano che non stringe il cellulare in un pugno quasi doloroso. Il fatto è che non si tratta di un sopracciglio spaccato, né di un taglio dietro la testa o di un gomito ammaccato — non è il genere di infortunio per cui basta insistere un po’ e vedi che di sicuro il coach cede e ti lascia giocare. E non è che Ricky non giocherà per via di un compagno che è più bravo di lui, o perché l’allenatore non crede in lui o l’ha preso in antipatia.

Non è solo il fatto di essere costretto su una sedia a rotelle a sfracellarlo; è che non c’è nulla che possa fare. A Ricky lo fotte il senso disarmante di impotenza, e il pensiero di dover aspettare.

Non è il suo punto forte, la pazienza. Da bambino non vedeva l’ora di crescere per poter schiacciare a canestro senza l’aiuto di suo padre, e poi non vedeva l’ora di diventare un professionista, e poi non vedeva l’ora di vincere titoli, e poi non vedeva l’ora di essere chiamato con la nazionale maggiore, e poi non vedeva l’ora di andare al Barcellona, e Dio solo sa come sono riusciti a trattenerlo in Spagna, poi, quando non vedeva l’ora di andare in NBA. (Ricky lo sa, in fondo; c’entra qualcosa la cioccolata calda di sua madre, tutti i suoi amici a due fermate di metro di distanza e il fatto che Juan Carlos Navarro è l’unico essere umano al mondo a indossare l’accappatoio negli spogliatoi, invece di andare in giro nudo come tutte le persone normali.)

Juan Carlos non risponde. Ricky non ha un’idea precisa di come sia fatto un attacco di panico, ma ora come ora gli piacerebbe averne uno. Servirebbe a distrarlo, quantomeno, dallo squillo monocorde del telefono che sembra tanto stia scandendo gli ultimi istanti che gli rimangono da vivere, e che passerà confinato in una sedia a rotelle sulla terrazza di un ospedale perché a quanto pare ultimamente Ricky è un tipo fortunato, quando finalmente, finalmente, finalmente, il battito regolare della linea aperta s’interrompe di scatto.

«Ricky?» sente, e gli viene da ridere. Dio, come ha fatto a pensare che Juan Carlos potesse non volergli parlare?

«Juanki,» soffia, stropicciandosi il viso con la mano libera. «Ciao.»

Restano ad ascoltarsi respirare, per un po’. Juan Carlos sembra vagamente trafelato e Ricky se lo pone adesso, il problema di che diavolo di ora sarà a Barcellona; non è che abbia davvero importanza, comunque, perché Juan Carlos ha risposto ed è lì e, in un attimo, ha già recuperato fiato, tutto quello che piano piano sta sfuggendo a Ricky, insieme alle parole e ai pensieri e a tutto, tranne la voglia di piangere. Quella non gli passerà mai.

«Aspetta, che ti richiamo io,» dice Juan Carlos, d’un tratto, e Ricky non fa in tempo a rispondere niente che quello — _zotico_ , ed esagerato, e tremendo, e Juanki, — ha già attaccato, e lo sta già pure richiamando.

«Lo sai che paghiamo comunque tutti e due, sì?» dice Ricky, ridacchiando senza più una singola molecola d’aria in corpo.

«Sì, ma così paghi di meno,» replica Juan Carlos, a malapena udibile, a un oceano di distanza, con quella voce bassa e tranquilla e terribile. Ricky si morde le labbra, Juan Carlos sospira. «Ricky— ci— mi manchi, sai.»

«Perché ci hai messo così tanto a rispondere, allora?» chiede Ricky, e ride a metà e si pigia la mano libera contro il viso perché non vuole, non vuole, non vuole assolutamente piangere. Juan Carlos gli brontola una specie di risata all’orecchio.

«Ury,» dice, come se bastasse a spiegare tutto, e il fatto è che, sì, un po’ basta, perché Ricky _sa_ cosa è capace di combinare Ury e sa com’è Barcellona, com’è _il_ Barcellona, ed è bello, per un momento, sentirsi a casa, finché non si ricorda del ginocchio, dell’ospedale, del fatto che la città che gli si srotola sotto gli occhi come un tappeto impolverato è Minneapolis, e lui non la ama. Juan Carlos, comunque, è in vena di chiacchiere. «Mi sono portato il cellulare agli allenamenti, cosa di cui peraltro non vado fiero, che si sappia — e, nulla, l’ho lasciato a Ury perché me lo tenesse d’occhio e lo sai com’è fatto, quando ha sentito squillare ci ha messo quella mezz’ora standard per rendersi conto che non era nessuno dei suoi cinquantasettemila telefoni, ma il mio.»

Ricky ride, quasi tranquillo. Se Juan Carlos è in palestra — _al Palau_ , — allora lui non ha chiamato a un orario improponibile. Tira su col naso.

«Come sta il piede, Juanki?» domanda.

«Oh, non hai da preoccuparti,» lo rassicura Juan Carlos, subito. «Fa male.»

«Ma _capi_!» ride Ricky, rilassandosi un poco contro lo schienale della sedia a rotelle. «Come faccio a non preoccuparmi, se ti fa male?»

«Uh, il fatto è che ormai c’è da temere i giorni in cui non fa male, sai com’è,» dice Juan Carlos, e Ricky riesce a sentire il suo mezzo ghigno, praticamente sulla pelle. Dio.

«Hmm, sei un uomo orribile,» mormora, distratto. «Non dirle ai giornalisti, certe cose.»

Juan Carlos ridacchia.

«Non c’è pericolo, promesso.»

Ricky sospira e giocherella con la linguetta per aprire la confezione di Kinder Bueno. Una miriade di cose che ha bisogno di dire gli si sono ammonticchiate nella testa, e ha paura di aprire la bocca, perché non sa da dove cominciare, e non è nemmeno sicuro di sapere con esattezza _come_ spiegarsi. Solo che è troppo ingombrante, il fatto che Juan Carlos stia zitto, a un tempo lì vicino e lontanissimo; è troppo ingombrante il fatto che Ricky lo sente respirare, ma non può vederlo imbronciarsi, non può guardarlo negli occhi.

Non è per coraggio, allora, che Ricky pesca una sciocchezza qualsiasi e tenta di articolarla; è più per evitare di crepare d’infarto. Il silenzio lo terrorizza decisamente più del pensiero di rendersi ridicolo.

«Stavo pensando di tornare, sai. Magari dopo l’operazione, per la riabilitazione? A casa,» mormora, fissandosi i piedi.

Ci ha pensato davvero — non è ancora passato sotto i ferri e già sta pensando a cosa farà dopo, sì. Ci ha pensato davvero e non è sicuro di voler rimanere negli Stati Uniti, a Minneapolis, perché Minneapolis ora, nella sua testa, non è sinonimo di guarigione, Minneapolis non c’entra nulla con la felicità. È della Spagna ed è di Barcellona che sente di aver bisogno — e voglia, pure; ma bisogno, soprattutto.

«Oh, non so se c’è spazio, siamo piuttosto pieni, qui,» replica Juan Carlos, divertito. Ricky sbuffa una risatina sorpresa.

« _Fuck off_!»

«No, no, sul serio,» insiste Juan Carlos, il sorriso praticamente udibile nella sua voce, e Ricky vorrebbe averlo chiamato con Skype. «Rabaseda, che in pratica doveva essere il nuovo te? Non indovinerai mai, in realtà è anche meglio, è almeno cinque centimetri più alto.»

«Juanki, ma pensavo che fossi tu il nuovo me, adesso, coi capelli e tutto.»

«Sì, ecco, non me ne parlare, va bene?» mugugna Juan Carlos, e sembra così genuinamente imbarazzato che Ricky non può non sogghignare tra sé e torturarlo un pochino.

«Dimmi solo una cosa, sono davvero morbidi come sembra in tv?»

«Oh, Rubio, non ne hai la minima idea.»

«Vorrei davvero tanto essere lì, Juanki,» soffia Ricky, tutto d’un fiato, prima di poterci pensare su due volte — o anche solo una, o mezza, o pensarci e basta. Lo dice, perché è l’unico pensiero chiaro che abbia, l’unica certezza, e quindi lui la butta lì sul tavolo, in bella vista; Ricky non è mai stato un gran bugiardo. È un ragazzino onesto, i suoi genitori l’hanno tirato su bene.

«Non pensarci nemmeno,» replica subito Juan Carlos, categorico, anche se la sua voce è un po’ troppo incrinata perché sia un rimprovero vero. «Ricky, non— sei a malapena all’inizio. Hai tutto il tempo di riprenderti dall’infortunio e tornare a giocare e— neanche Jordan è mai stato _rookie of the year_ , lo sai? Ricky, Dio, hai vent’anni, non è finito niente.»

«Ventidue,» obietta Ricky, perché, seriamente, chi vogliamo prendere in giro. Juan Carlos sbuffa, irritato.

«Anche quarantacinque, quanti ne vuoi. Ricky, Dio santo. Noi— io— non— C’è una quantità infinita di persone che non ti lasceranno _respirare_ finché non ti sarai ripreso, lo sai, vero?»

Ricky ci pensa su per un istante, e alla fine ridacchia.

«Stai cercando di dirmi che se ho bisogno di qualcosa, posso contare su di te in qualsiasi momento, eh, Juanki?»

«Quello... quello sarebbe il punto, esattamente, sì.»

Ricky si strofina una mano sul viso, tira su col naso. Non ha la minima intenzione di piangere, veramente, solo che poi Juan Carlos sospira di nuovo e deve proprio parlare.

«Poteva succedere a me,» soffia, pianissimo, ma non abbastanza perché Ricky non lo senta, oh, no. E Ricky trattiene il fiato, sprofonda nella sedia a rotelle più che può e ha bisogno di essere carbonizzato da un fulmine. La voce di Juan Carlos, d’altro canto, è poco più che un rombo di tuono.

«Juanki—»

«No, ascolta, so che non ha senso parlarne perché non posso scambiare il tuo ginocchio col mio, non importa quanto vorrei,» Juan Carlos sospira debolmente. «Però vorrei. Se potessi — Ricky. Lo sai.»

Ricky non ci vuole pensare.

«Se io potessi, azzopperei Teodosic dopo due minuti di quarti di finale,» dice, allora, perché anche quella è una ferita che ancora gli dà fastidio, ma è infinitamente meno importante.

«Ricky—»

Un’altra cosa che Ricky è bravissimo a fare, è strofinare sale sulla carne viva. «Voglio vincere un Mondiale con te, Juanki.»

«Lo vincerai con Rudy e Victor e—»

«Con _te_ ,» insiste, per scongiurare anche la più remota possibilità che il suo capitano si sia convinto di stare parlando con una persona matura.

«Ehi, dammi tregua,» dice Juan Carlos, dopo un istante. «Mi sono appena preso quel disastro del tuo ginocchio sinistro.»

Ricky, a quel punto, non ce la fa più. Il primo singhiozzo che gli sfugge è una crepa che, nel giro di un attimo, si spacca in una frattura abissale, che se guardi bene riesci a vedergli il cuore dentro al petto e siamo sicuri che ancora stia battendo?

Ricky piange nascondendosi dentro il palmo di una mano, piange tentando di cancellarsi le lacrime dalle guance stropicciandosi il viso con le dita, piange con lo stesso sorriso che ha quando corre a canestro e segna un bel lay-up da manuale; solo che, poi, un sapore salato gli pizzica la lingua, e allora Ricky non ce la fa più a fare finta che non sia niente. E allora, Ricky piange e basta, e Juan Carlos lo ascolta, e Minneapolis, di sotto, è zitta e fredda e buia e ostile.

«Minneapolis è brutta come una befana, Juanki,» soffia Ricky, serio serio.

«Rubio. Non ti rivoglio a rimettere il becco nella mia lega se prima non hai un anello per ogni dito.»

«Dieci, Juanki?»

« _Venti_.»

Ricky tira su col naso, sorpreso; ci pensa, a vincere il campionato venti volte di fila, e la cosa più assurda è che non gli pare una stronzata colossale, no, semplicemente gli viene da ridere.

È ancora terribile, Minneapolis, però Ricky stringe gli occhi e quella, annacquata in macchie sgranate di colore, un pochino migliora.

 

(-75)

Lucas mastica patatine così rumorosamente che la televisione a malapena si sente, sopra il macinare incessante dei suoi molari. Ricky lo guarda di traverso, gli ficca un gomito nel fianco — Lucas neppure reagisce; anni e anni di incontri ravvicinati con gli spigoli più affilati di Ricky sono serviti a riempirlo di calli ovunque, o quantomeno a renderlo insensibile al dolore, — e poi indica laconicamente lo schermo.

«Sto cercando di seguire,» dice. Lucas sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

«Ma cosa c’è da seguire,» biascica, ficcandosi in bocca un’altra pila ordinata di croccanti Pringles alla paprika. «Robe che esplodono, un paio di tette ogni tanto, non c’hai mica bisogno di ascoltare.»

«È _James Bond_ ,» esclama Ricky, scandalizzato, mentre i millemila pollici di televisore benedicono le sue stanche retine con un fantastico primissimo piano di Daniel Craig. «Lucas, sul serio, certe volte non capisco perché ti frequento.»

«Perché mi ami,» replica Lucas, senza fare una piega. «E poi scusa, hai i sottotitoli. Non vorrai farmi credere che capisci l’inglese, ora.»

Ricky gli dà una botta in testa col fondo del telecomando, perché non c’è altro modo di rispondere ad un insulto del genere. Lucas ride, sbatte le gambe un po’ alla cieca finché non colpisce il ginocchio di Ricky col proprio; Ricky replica dando una crudele manata al fondo del suo tubo di Pringles, che vola per aria senza miracolosamente versare neppure una patatina ma finendo a spiattellarsi dall’altra parte del soggiorno. Lucas dà un uggiolio oltraggiato.

«Ricky!» si lagna. «Guarda che c’è gente che ha _ucciso_ per molto meno.»

Ricky scoppia a ridere.

«Come no, un sacco di guerre si sono combattute per un tubo di Pringles.»

Lucas, piccato dal sarcasmo, si slancia su Ricky con un urlo belluino; Ricky ride ancora, tenta di salvarsi indietreggiando sul divano sconfinato ma Lucas gli è addosso in un nanosecondo e, oh, chiunque abbia detto che la vendetta è un piatto meglio assaporato freddo palesemente non ha mai provato la gioia di solleticare a morte un bastardo barbuto dal nome di Ricky Rubio.

«Dio, basta, no, mi arrendo!» strilla Ricky, contorcendosi e tentando di scalciare via Lucas, e fallendo miseramente. «Ti scongiuro! Lucas! Dio mio, _aaaahhh_ muoio, ti prego, ti imploro, Lucas, basta,» e la sua voce sta rapidamente approssimandosi a frequenze ultrasoniche, quando dall’ingresso trilla, due volte, l’insperata benedizione del campanello. «Lucas! Lucas, la porta!»

«Laporta?» sogghigna Lucas, spostandosi un po’ per solleticarlo sui fianchi e, _oh_ , lì è anche peggio e Ricky non ce la fa più a respirare. «Siamo rimasti un po’ indietro, eh, Rubes? Adesso è Rosell, il presidente.»

Ricky s’inarca come una ginnasta e _ride_ , disperato e isterico e a corto di ossigeno.

«Non _Laporta_ , coglione, _la-porta_ , due parole separate, _Diiiiiiiiiiio_ ,» ansima, e Lucas sembra riscuotersi, e per un attimo smette di ucciderlo.

«Oh. Abbiamo già ordinato la cena?» chiede, onestamente perplesso. Ricky ne approfitta per dargli una tallonata sullo sterno e sgusciare via.

«Sono le quattro del pomeriggio, razza di maiale,» dice, ridendo e rassettandosi addosso la canotta — gli fa ancora un effetto un po’ strano, avere in casa il riscaldamento sempre acceso e poter andare in giro vestito così leggero il giorno di Natale, ma, ehi, l’America è l’America, il Minnesota è l’anima gemella del Polo Nord e tocca abituarsi alle abitudini locali.

«E allora chi è?» domanda ancora Lucas, accigliandosi.

Ricky fa spallucce, si sistema rapidamente i capelli davanti al primo specchio che trova — ce ne sono circa un miliardo, sparsi ovunque per tutto l’appartamento, perché lui non è certo un tipo vanitoso, — e poi, senza neppure buttare un’occhiatina attraverso lo spioncino perché la prudenza lo ha abbandonato al suo destino ormai parecchi anni or sono, spalanca lo porta.

Juan Carlos gli sorride, e c’è della neve a scioglierglisi nella barba e Ricky trattiene il fiato e potrebbe aver appena avuto un minuscolo infarto, o magari anche venti.

« _Juan—ki_?» sillaba, pianissimo, e con tutto lo sbattere di ciglia che sta facendo avrà causato cinquemila tifoni in Indonesia, dovrà ricordarsi di sversare un paio di stipendi in beneficenza.

_Juanki_ ridacchia della sua espressione sorpresa, e struscia un po’ un piede sullo zerbino di Ricky, che è uno di quelli spiritosissimi che a seconda dal lato da cui lo guardi dice _go away_ o _come in_ e, al momento, è girato in modo che l’ospite in arrivo si veda mandato a fanculo.

Ricky ha bisogno di chiamare a raccolta tutta la propria forza di volontà per non buttarsi a terra e affrettarsi a sistemare il disguido.

«Ciao, Ricky,» dice Juan Carlos, dopo circa un’infinità di tempo che Ricky ha passato a fissargli la faccia perché, Dio, non lo vede da fine settembre e che saranno, tre mesi? Non lo vede da tre mesi e stava già cominciando a dimenticarsi come è interessante e piena di cose e assolutamente _mordibile_ , la faccia di Juan Carlos. «Uhm, buon Natale, suppongo.»

Ricky sbatte le palpebre ancora una volta, buttando giù quel che restava di Bali.

«Juanki,» ripete, con una briciola di sicurezza in più.

Per qualche ragione, Juan Carlos ha sempre trovato molto divertente quel particolare nomignolo, e infatti ridacchia di nuovo, un po’ meno a disagio.

«Devo darti un pizzicotto, Ricky?» chiede, gli angoli delle labbra arricciati all’insù abbastanza da confondersi dentro la barba. E c’è della maledetta, fottutissima neve ovunque sul suo viso e tra i suoi capelli e Ricky scoppia a ridere, senza fiato, e si butta in avanti per stringergli le braccia al collo e abbracciarlo più forte che può.

«Juanki!» soffia, seppellendo il viso contro il suo collo e nell’orlo peloso del suo cappotto; sente vibrargli addosso la risata leggera di Juan Carlos, e poi le sue braccia attanagliarglisi intorno alla vita e tenerlo stretto.

Ricky neanche riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno l’ha abbracciato così. Quando si separano, finiscono a guardarsi sorridendosi come due adolescenti cretini nonostante nessuno dei due abbia più il diritto di definirsi davvero tale; Ricky, poi, si fa da parte, invitando Juan Carlos a entrare con un gesto magnanimo del braccio, perché non ce la fa a spiccicare parola.

«Ricky, quando hai finito di avere le allucinazioni là sulla porta e torni di qua, vedi di recuperarmi le Pringles, ok?» strilla Lucas, che palesemente non si sarà mosso dal divano.

Juan Carlos, che si sta sfilando il cappotto, guarda Ricky, inarcando le sopracciglia e sporgendo un po’ il labbro inferiore nella sua espressione curiosamente perplessa; Ricky ridacchia, vagamente isterico, e chiude la porta, scrolla le spalle.

«Lucas,» dice, semplicemente, e sul viso di Juan Carlos si accende una scintilla di comprensione che lo fa rabbrividire perché, woah, Juanki si ricorda dei suoi amici. Quella visita al campus lo scorso anno deve averlo traumatizzato perbene.

Ricky appende il cappotto di Juan Carlos e ci drappeggia su la sua sciarpa ordinatamente; Juan Carlos sembra vagamente divertito dalla sua impeccabile cortesia, e poi si stropiccia la barba per tirar via gli ultimi fiocchi di neve semidisciolta e Ricky vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro il muro e dirgli che, per l’amor del cielo, certe cose non si fanno in presenza di giovani impressionabili.

«Lucas, ricomponiti in qualcosa che ricordi un essere umano presentabile, se ce la fai,» dice Ricky, per distrarsi, e si avvia in salotto.

Lucas fa un verso poco convinto.

«Che? Perché mai dovrei — _oh_ ,» pigola, poi, non appena si accorge di chi è l’ombra stropicciata alle spalle di Ricky. «Porca miseria. Voglio dire, uh, salve. Ciao. Buon Natale?»

Ricky sogghigna, stronzo e compiaciuto dal modo in cui Lucas annaspa; Juan Carlos ridacchia.

«Buon Natale,» annuisce, con gentilezza. Ricky piroetta su se stesso per guardarlo, e si morde le labbra.

«Ti va un Cola Cao?» chiede. Il mezzo ghigno di Juan Carlos si ammorbidisce.

«Pensavo che ti fossi già dimenticato le buone maniere.»

Ricky gli fa un sorriso enorme.

«Mai,» dice, e lo precede in cucina.

*

Lucas si dilegua neanche dieci minuti dopo, sparando a raffica una serie di scuse incomprensibili che non tradiscono il minimo segno di nervosismo. Non se la sta mica facendo sotto per la presenza di Juan Carlos, che assurdità. Mica è Ricky.

Ricky e Juan Carlos bevono il Cola Cao seduti al tavolo della cucina, immersi in quel silenzio sereno che è sintomo inequivocabile della presenza del capitano blaugrana e che ormai Ricky ha imparato a conoscere e tollerare — ancora un po’ e forse riuscirà persino ad apprezzarlo, non si può mai sapere, — disturbati solo da lontano dalle esplosioni ovattate del film che in soggiorno ancora gira.

Ricky ha una voglia incredibile di allungarsi un po’ e leccare via la goccia di latte al cioccolato che è rimasta intrappolata nella barba sull’angolo della bocca di Juan Carlos, ma si costringe a star buono, tollera il nodo che gli stropiccia lo stomaco e gli porge un fazzoletto.

Juan Carlos accetta il fazzoletto e poi, vagamente confuso, si lecca le labbra. Ricky non gli tira dietro la tazza solo perché il Cola Cao è un bene prezioso, a queste latitudini.

«Rimani per il cenone, stasera, no?» domanda, allora, per distrarsi, però poi un pensiero terribile lo fulmina e Ricky sgrana gli occhi. «Oddio, Juanki, ma è Natale. Hai abbandonato la tua famiglia _a Natale_?»

Juan Carlos ridacchia.

«Non dire follie. Vanessa e le bambine sono già da tua madre,» dice, facendo roteare pigramente il latte dentro la tazza.

Il sorriso di Ricky, ora, gli va da un orecchio all’altro, perché se Juan Carlos avesse mollato Elsa e Lucía in Spagna _a Natale_ solo per vedere lui, Ricky non sarebbe stato contento, non importa quanto gli si scaldi il cuore al pensiero. Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto chiamare il manicomio, peraltro, o magari i servizi segreti, perché solo un rapimento alieno avrebbe potuto spiegare Juan Carlos che trascura le sue figlie _a Natale_.

«E vengono anche loro alla partita, sì? È un po’ che non vedono del basket degno di questo nome,» sogghigna, e butta giù l’ultimo sorso di Cola Cao; persino immerso com’è dentro la tazza fino alla radice del naso, comunque, riesce a schivare lo schiaffo che Juan Carlos voleva sbattergli contro il braccio — ma non è che Juan Carlos ci avesse messo tanto entusiasmo.

È esasperato in quel modo pigro e rassegnato che gli viene più naturale, in particolare quando ha a che fare con Ricky; sorride un pochino tra sé, persino, e Ricky, sotto il tavolo, picchietta allegramente il ginocchio contro il suo.

 

(+110)

Ricky, stasera, si sente un po’ fuori posto. Ed è divertente, perché in ventidue interminabili anni di vita si sarà imbucato forse a un centinaio tra feste ed eventi, una volta persino a un matrimonio, senza la minima esitazione, senza neppure un’ombra di disagio, e invece stasera, proprio stasera, Ricky Rubio non riesce a calmarsi.

È nervoso come se dovesse di nuovo debuttare da professionista ad un’età in cui di solito i ragazzini al massimo cominciano a prepararsi il pranzo da soli; è nervoso come sarebbe nervoso se qualcuno lo avesse piazzato proprio sull’orlo di una passerella di legno marcio affacciata su un oceano zeppo di squali.

Tamburella le dita sul volante per tutto il tragitto fino al ristorante e quasi riesce a far impazzire il navigatore perché imbocca la strada sbagliata quattro volte; pensa e ripensa che, no, vabbe’, ora si dà malato e se ne torna in albergo a guardare repliche di _Corazón_ finché non muore, e poi, alla fine, quando sta per esplodere e il nervosismo ha finito di mangiarselo intero e si sta grattando la pancia soddisfatto, a Ricky basta riconoscere da lontano la sagoma di Felipe, fermo in mezzo al parcheggio del Meson Txistu insieme a Rafa o forse San Eme, per smettere di essere un cretino e, come niente, rilassarsi.

Stupida squadra che ha il potere di calmarlo meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa, pensa Ricky, e non smette di sogghignare neanche per un secondo mentre fa manovra per infilare la macchina in uno spazietto angusto tra una jeep e un quad. Cristo, _un quad_. Madrid è un posto di pazzi.

Ricky viene fuori dall’auto maldestramente, un po’ perché gli riesce di aprire la portiera solo di un soffio e un po’ perché, anche se sono passati già tre mesi e mezzo dall’operazione, e anche se la riabilitazione va da Dio e anche se forse farà in tempo a tornare in campo prima della fine dell’anno, lo stomaco continua a contorcerglisi in un nodo terrificato ogni volta che appoggia il peso sul ginocchio sinistro, e non c’è rassicurazione di nessun dottore che tenga. Ricky ha una paura fottuta di rovinarsi; il fatto che continui a sorriderci su come se tutto fosse perfetto non significa che se ne sia dimenticato.

Felipe lo aspetta con le braccia incrociate sul petto e una smorfia a metà tra un ghigno e un sorriso vero.

«Ehi, Felipón,» ride Ricky, facendo scattare l’antifurto dell’auto e poi infilandosi le chiavi in una tasca a caso dei pantaloni.

Felipe si acciglia, fingendosi contrariato dal soprannome, ma non è che qualcuno gli abbia mai creduto (a parte Juan Carlos, perché Juan Carlos l’anno scorso c’era, al funerale, e ha visto il lutto di Felipe — della famiglia di Felipe — più di tutti, e non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare; Juan Carlos, allora, quando loro hanno cominciato a cantare che _todos los días sale el sol, Felipón_ , e Felipe aggrottava le sopracciglia perché, sì, forse era ancora troppo presto, Juan Carlos s’imbronciava e diceva, testardo, _Felipe_. Poi il tempo e il ritiro e il torneo e, onestamente, un po’ anche la rima perfetta hanno eroso e addolcito la tristezza infinita di Felipe, e Juan Carlos, a quel punto, non ha potuto che arrendersi pure lui).

«Non farmi rimpiangere di averti invitato,» sbuffa Felipe, ma Ricky si avvicina finché non gli si è praticamente premuto addosso, e gli fa il sorriso più smagliante che ha. Felipe cede dopo quattro decimi di secondo, e gli scompiglia i capelli. «Ciao, Rubeski.»

Ricky non può non spingere la testa contro la sua mano, e poco ci manca che si metta a fare le fusa.

«Yo. E comunque, lo sai benissimo che mi hanno chiamato, tipo, _tutti_ per farmi sapere di stasera,» dice, impudente. «Non vantarti solo perché hai fatto prima degli altri.»

«Non mi vanto, io mi preoccupo,» sospira Felipe, ma, dai, è chiaramente innamorato perso di Ricky anche lui. Tutti sono innamorati persi di Ricky; nel peggiore dei casi, lo si tollera con affetto. «Sei una mia responsabilità, stasera.»

«Oooh, ci siamo incoronati re di Madrid un’altra volta?» ride Ricky, tentando di ficcargli le dita nei fianchi solo per il gusto di vederlo contorcersi, e chissenefrega che Felipe ha dieci anni più di lui, davvero. Sono fratelli, praticamente, e Ricky è un bastardo con le persone che a malapena conosce, figurarsi poi coi parenti acquisiti. «Attento a non farti sentire da Casillas, hm?»

Felipe ride, esasperato, e poi, forte dei quasi venti centimetri che ha su di lui, prende Ricky per i fianchi e lo scaraventa via di peso, giusto sul naso di Rafa.

«Rafa!» strilla Ricky, e, vabbe’, magari un po’ di nervosismo addosso gli è rimasto e questo è il modo in cui lo sfoga. Rafa, comunque, ride, e si lascia abbracciare senza troppe storie.

«Ciao, Rubio. Dio, ma che so’ questi baffi? Hai tipo sei anni, Ricky, devo prenderti a schiaffi in faccia finché non ti cadono?»

Ricky non ha il tempo di replicare nulla perché, non appena Rafa lo lascia andare, _qualcosa_ gli si butta addosso da dietro, appendendoglisi al collo e attorcigliandogli una gamba attorno alla vita, e, — un po’ per la sorpresa dell’imboscata e un po’ perché Rudy magari si crede leggero come una piuma ma, davvero, non lo è, — Ricky spende una quantità notevole di energie e concentrazione per tentare di non stramazzare sull’asfalto. E ride, nel frattempo. Ride come erano mesi che non rideva.

*

Juan Carlos arriva per ultimo, sbuffando qualcosa a proposito del traffico e di come finché avrà vita le sue figlie non avranno mai il permesso di possedere una piastra per capelli, ma non è che sia in poi così tremendo ritardo; fa il giro di saluti di rito scusandosi con l’intera nazione, neanche avesse investito il cane di Jorge — e ancora non c’è traccia del fotografo, per dire, quindi avrebbero dovuto aspettare qua fuori anche se fosse stato in orario; che esagerato, che adorabile, _adorabile_ esagerato che è, — comincia a sorridere sul serio solo quando Marc gli mormora all’orecchio una qualche sconcezza, — palpandogli anche qualcosa di estremamente privato, a giudicare da come Sergio, dietro di lui, diventa paonazzo tentando di non scoppiare a ridere, — e poi, alla fine, vede Ricky, e Ricky si riscopre felicissimo, e timido come un istrice.

«Ricky,» dice Juan Carlos, la sua voce un brontolio soddisfatto e rassicurante. Ricky scoppia a ridere, allora, perché la parte del ragazzino in soggezione davanti all’idolo di una vita e mezza gli stava stretta già a quindici anni.

«Juankiiiiiiii,» sorride, e per l’ennesima volta si ritrova a desiderare di poter usare le emoticons anche nelle conversazioni a voce; non avrebbe senso mettersi a urlare _minore di tretretretretretretretretretre minore di tre minore di tre_ , perciò Ricky allunga le braccia e agita le dita finché Juan Carlos non si rassegna e gli viene incontro, sottomettendosi ad un lungo, sfibrante abbraccio.

Oltre all’odore buono e vagamente dolce dello shampoo di Juan Carlos, Ricky ci guadagna anche una carezza su e giù lungo tutta la schiena, perciò il suo mondo è decisamente magnifico, stasera.

*

Ricky ha rubato il posto di Pau nella foto che hanno scattato per la Federazione: c’è lui, a sorridere come un cretino proprio un passo indietro a Juan Carlos, ad accarezzargli la base della schiena con tutta la discrezione del mondo, di nascosto dall’obiettivo, e a non guardare Juan Carlos che si tende come una corda di violino e finge di volersi infilare una mano in tasca per dissimulare lo schiaffo che, d’istinto, avrebbe voluto tirargli; e poi, Ricky ha rubato il posto di Pau anche a cena, catapultandosi alla destra di Juan Carlos.

Pau è di buon umore, e tollera tutto placidamente. A tavola prende posto giusto di fronte a Juan Carlos, anche se questo significa sedere dal lato opposto a quello di Marc, il quale non fa neanche in tempo a poggiare il culo sulla sedia che già ha strappato un cestino del pane dalle mani di una cameriera, per quanto è ansioso di bombardare suo fratello di palline di mollica.

Ricky ride, si sporge oltre Juan Carlos per procurarsi una fetta di pane e comincia anche lui a produrre munizioni a raffica. Juan Carlos ridacchia, gli dà un colpetto sotto il tavolo — leggerissimo, ed è contro il ginocchio destro di Ricky che va a picchiettare, e Ricky, miracolosamente, neanche trasale, e ci pensa con qualcosa come cinque minuti di ritardo che, _oh,_ ginocchia, punto sensibile, — e poi Rudy, che è uno stronzo ed è seduto di fronte a Ricky e Rudy che andrà a giocare al Real, santiddio, Rudy chiede a gran voce un discorso.

Juan Carlos si acciglia.

«Perlomeno prima ordiniamo,» dice, e Calde, a sinistra di Ricky, diligentemente fa materializzare una pila di menù e li distribuisce in giro.

Ricky lancia una pallina di mollica particolarmente grossa e compatta in direzione di Rudy, e sogghigna quando lo becca in piena fronte. Rudy sgambetta, sotto il tavolo, ma è attento a non prenderlo a calci sul serio — oppure è solo la sua mira che fa schifo, non si può mai essere sicuri.

«Comportati bene,» gli sibila Ricky, calcando una smorfia severa.

«Disse quello che tirava palline di mollica,» replica Rudy, e rispedisce il proiettile al mittente. Ricky ride, si appiattisce sul tavolo per schivarlo e quasi abbatte tre bicchieri.

«Piano, bambini,» sorride Pau, proteggendo la cristalleria, e Ricky gli fa un sorrisone innocente, mostrando tra i denti la punta della lingua.

Ha una voglia incredibile di premere il naso contro l’angolo della mandibola di Juan Carlos, proprio sotto l’orecchio, e il fatto che sono in pubblico, in un ristorante, per di più con Pau a due spanne di distanza, riesce ad avere rilevanza solo fino a un certo punto; Ricky mugola, e non è arrivato a leggere nemmeno in fondo alla colonna degli antipasti quando abbandona il menù, che comunque già conosce a memoria, per voltarsi e sporgersi quel poco che gli basta per indulgere a se stesso, e stamparsi addosso a Juan Carlos.

«Hnnnnnn,» frigna, contento, e Juan Carlos non si scompone, ma solleva una mano a fargli dei grattini distratti tra i capelli.

«Dividiamo la bistecca speciale per due?» domanda, e Ricky non si prende neanche la briga di muoversi perché chiaramente Juan Carlos non sta parlando con lui.

«Frittata di baccalà,» dice Pau, pensoso. «Tra gli antipasti.»

«Uh. Sì, voglio,» mormora Juan Carlos, sfogliando il menù, e Ricky gli morde il lobo dell’orecchio perché ha smesso di sgrattinarlo e che modi sono. Juan Carlos corregge immediatamente il tiro. «Però la bistecca resta.»

Pau ridacchia. «Certo che resta.»

«Chi è a favore di una vagonata di antipasti misti alzi la mano,» annuncia Marc, e Ricky sniffa il collo di Juan Carlos un po’ più a fondo e solleva una mano automaticamente. Calde gli tira una gomitata nel fianco, poco dopo.

«Ricky, ti prego, a Rudy sta per scoppiare il fegato,» dice, a voce abbastanza alta perché l’intera tavolata lo senta.

Ricky fa un sospiro teatrale e si schioda da Juan Carlos, ma si concede di dargli un ultimo colpetto col naso sotto il mento per ringraziarlo della pazienza, e probabilmente anche del fatto che esiste.

«Bentornato,» lo sfotte Sergio, tirandogli una pallina di mollica di pane, e Ricky sgrana gli occhi.

È guerra, dunque.

Juan Carlos, che di tanto in tanto si ricorda, se non di essere un adulto teoricamente circondato di adulti, quantomeno del fatto che sono tutti in un luogo pubblico stipato di gente munita di telefoni in grado di registrare video e, quel che è peggio, di _metterli su Internet_ , trasale.

«Ricky,» comincia, e la sua voce ha quel filo lì che significa _ti prego, se proprio non puoi trattenerti almeno aspetta che ordiniamo e che arrivino i piatti, così non coinvolgiamo i camerieri_ , ma Ricky scuote la testa.

È guerra, non si può dire di no alla guerra e non la si può rimandare, è una questione di orgoglio.

In ogni caso, la battaglia campale finisce anche prima di quanto Ricky stesso avesse preventivato, perché, nonostante la scandalosa defezione di Rafa, il quale dovrà presto provvedere a cambiare natali perché con che _coraggio_ può andare in giro dicendo di essere catalano, per favore — ecco, nonostante la netta inferiorità numerica, lo schieramento blaugrana si rivela di gran lunga superiore, asfaltando le miserrime esistenze dei madrileni già al secondo giro di munizioni.

Rudy, Felipe, Sergio e il Chacho sono svelti a sventolare bandiera blanca, — hah, — e Ricky e Marc stanno intonando una rumorosa ed entusiasta interpretazione del _Cant del Barça_ , — Victor s’è rifiutato di cantare, però perlomeno si occupa di battere le mani a tempo quando ce n’è bisogno, — quando un’armata di camerieri arriva alla tavolata brandendo una quantità infinita di piatti.

Le rivendicazioni sportivo-indipendentiste cedono il passo al cibo, allora, e Ricky è un po’ istupidito dalla gioia e dal profumo della cucina di casa, tanto che non gli importa più di nulla; non riesce neanche a badare al fatto che non ha giocato per mesi, e che per mesi non giocherà. Non pensa che si perderà l’ultima estate di Felipe con la nazionale — che non si ritroverà mai più a correre in contropiede invasato da uno dei suoi rimbalzi miracolosi, — e che forse Felipe non sarà nemmeno l’unico _golden boy_ a chiudere la divisa della Ñ in un cassetto, incorniciarla e appenderla al muro come un’altra fotografia da lasciar sbiadire col tempo.

Onestamente, Ricky non è neanche più sfiorato dalla realtà al di fuori delle risate che Marc continua a strappargli; c’è solo questa cena, questa famiglia, le reazioni esagerate di Rudy e il sorriso pacato di Pau e l’amore inesauribile di Serge per la salsa delle patate a la brava. È una festa, anche se non ci sono medaglie da celebrare e nessuna matricola da svezzare; è un gruppo di gente messo insieme a casaccio, niente più, per via delle necessità di un allenatore e di uno sport, e Ricky è così felice e _a posto_ che se fosse un po’ meno presente a se stesso, se riuscisse ad astrarsi un momento, se potesse fermarsi a pensare, con ogni probabilità piangerebbe, commosso.

Singolarmente, non conterebbe nessuno di questi compagni di squadra tra i suoi amici più stretti, tra i suoi amici più cari — a parte Rudy, forse, per ragioni che altalenano tra l’affetto, la gratitudine e tutta una serie di cose più complicate che Ricky non ha voglia di stare a sentire perché Rudy ha una fidanzata stupenda, e non ne vale la pena; e poi Juan Carlos, per via di quell’amore cieco, infantile e assoluto che Ricky non smetterà mai di provare per lui, — ma, Dio, _como bloque_ , tutti insieme, ecco che questi sono i suoi migliori amici in assoluto.

È con questo gruppo accanto che ama vincere, ed è con questo gruppo accanto che persino perdere gli fa male solo fino a un certo punto.

Forse è perché ci si è ritrovato invischiato a diciassette anni, e un argento olimpico forgia amicizia e rispetto e cameratismo meglio che affrontare un troll di montagna, non importa quanto infinitamente più grandi di te sembrino — e siano — tutti. Forse, invece, è soltanto perché Ricky in fin dei conti è un cucciolo iperattivo che non può fare a meno di innamorarsi perdutamente di qualsiasi cosa; ma non è che questo basti a rendere meno genuino o devoto il suo amore.

E non è solo il fatto che Ricky, quando Juan Carlos ha sfiorato quasi timidamente la cicatrice sul suo ginocchio, ha sentito dieci tonnellate di angoscia sciogliersi via e liberargli i polmoni; il fatto è che se adesso Sergio — Cristo, se _il Chacho_ , col quale Ricky in carriera avrà scambiato più contatti fallosi che non parole amichevoli, — gli chiedesse di vedere quel segno rosa scuro che ancora gli dà gli incubi, Ricky si arrotolerebbe i jeans senza battere ciglio.

Ricky emerge un momento dall’enorme piatto di prosciutto che ha sotto il naso per infilare un gomito tra le costole di Juan Carlos.

«Manca solo Joe,» dice, sogghignando, e Juan Carlos corruga la fronte, troppo distratto dal boccone di formaggio per fare due più due; poi riconnette il cervello, e sgrana gli occhi.

«Joe impazzirebbe di gioia, qua in mezzo,» commenta, dopo aver contemplato l’idea per un istante. Il ghigno di Ricky si fa più sbilenco, lieto di aver incontrato l’approvazione del capitano.

«Dici che potremmo farlo naturalizzare?»

«Come no, se vuoi far impazzire me,» ridacchia Juan Carlos, e allora Ricky scuote la testa, perché quello decisamente non rientra nei suoi piani.

*

Quando finalmente si decidono ad abbandonare la tavola non è che sia sorto il sole, ma Ricky ha l’impressione che il cielo sia un tantino troppo chiaro perché sia ancora un orario accettabile. Ricky è anche alquanto ubriaco, però, quindi è probabile che le sue deduzioni astronomiche non siano esattamente attendibili.

Per la precisione, Ricky è brillo abbastanza da incespicare nei gradini all’ingresso del locale, ma è ancora sobrio abbastanza perché il cofano della spyder di Serge non gli sembri particolarmente comodo. È alticcio, dunque, e d’altra parte ha bevuto due, tre birre al massimo — forse quattro, è un po’ difficile portare il conto di quanto bevi mentre continuano a comparirti davanti chili e chili di deliziosi gamberetti, — ma esagera un po’ con l’inciampare in qualsiasi imperfezione dell’asfalto perché Rudy ride e lo abbraccia da dietro, piantandogli il mento su una spalla per tenerlo fermo.

Ancora nessuno ha avuto il coraggio, o semplicemente la voglia, di annunciare ufficialmente la fine della serata, anche se nel parcheggio sono rimaste soltanto le loro auto e il padrone del ristorante s’era addormentato da ore.

La jeep di Felipe è ferma accanto al mostruoso SUV di Marc, ma ad un posto di distanza, perciò è lì che finiscono per migrare tutti, perché possono appoggiarsi alle fiancate delle macchine e comunque c’è abbastanza spazio per allungare un pochino le gambe. Fa caldo, ed è tranquillo e piacevole e anche abbastanza buio, perché le uniche fonti di luce sono delle lampade azzurrate alte più o meno mezzo metro e, in ogni caso, semicoperte dalle macchine.

Rudy si sistema più comodo che riesce, e se Ricky gli si struscia addosso un po’ più del necessario, lui non si lamenta, ma lo stringe più forte.

Sergio si sfila dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni un pacchetto di sigarette, e quando balena la fiamma dell’accendino l’unica cosa che Ricky vede è Juan Carlos che arriccia il naso, il viso disegnato dal contrasto di un momento tra la luce dorata e le ombre nerissime.

«Pensavo avessi smesso,» dice Juan Carlos, e riesce a non suonare neanche troppo severo. Sergio si stringe nelle spalle e, in controtempo, soffia fuori una lunga boccata di fumo.

«Domani siamo in ritiro, Juanca,» sospira, e c’è un sorriso nella sua voce. «Anzi, oggi.»

Juan Carlos sbuffa e non commenta oltre. Pau sta giochicchiando coi suoi capelli.

Ricky chiude gli occhi e respira l’odore dolce del tabacco, quello pungente della cenere, e poi, un po’ dovunque, una traccia familiare di miele che è la colonia di Rudy, e in realtà è l’acqua profumata per il corpo della sorella di Rudy, di cui Rudy diligentemente si appropria da quando aveva quindici anni.

E poi, magari Ricky si appisola un momento, là in piedi con Rudy che un po’ lo sorregge e un po’ gli pesa addosso; magari Ricky si appisola perché la cadenza che ha Serge quando parla è rilassantissima, e combinata con la voce tranquilla di Felipe diventa quasi ipnotica, e Marc si è appollaiato sul cofano della propria macchina e non spara cazzate, e la risata di Victor Claver sa di casa, e Rudy, quel bastardo, forse lo sta cullando un pochino.

Ricky si appisola. Un attimo prima è sveglio, e un attimo dopo sbatte le palpebre e c’è Juan Carlos che gli sta proprio vicino vicino, e lo guarda con un sorriso gentile e gli tiene il viso tra le mani.

«Ciao, Juanki,» mormora Ricky, pian piano rendendosi conto che il peso che sente sul fondo del cranio è per via del pisolino assurdo e scomodo da cui si è appena svegliato.

«Ciao, Ricky,» ridacchia Juan Carlos, e poi si volta, rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare. «Il cucciolo è fuori combattimento. Direi che abbiamo fatto abbastanza tardi.»

Felipe ride, si strofina una mano tra i capelli cortissimi.

«Oi, ufficialmente ci siamo ritirati alle undici e un quarto,» dice. Ricky sta cominciando a capire che stanno per andare tutti a dormire, e tenta di mettere insieme un mugolio di protesta.

«Buono, Ricky,» soffia Rudy, sorridendo contro il suo collo, anche se lo lascia un po’ andare e Ricky finisce ad appoggiarsi tutto alle mani di Juan Carlos. «Guarda che devi venirci a trovare.»

«Minimo ogni due giorni,» precisa Victor, che ha i capelli scompigliati e un sorriso tranquillo così insolito per la sua patologica timidezza. «Già mi sei mancato durante tutta la stagione.»

Ricky non tenta neppure di contenere il sorriso deliziato che gli spunta sul viso.

«Anch’io ti voglio bene, Vic,» dice, tendendo a vuoto le braccia — che hanno più o meno la stessa consistenza di un budino parecchio fiacco, — verso di lui. Victor arrossisce, ma non distoglie lo sguardo, e Ricky si rende conto di volergli bene davvero, e tanto, e allora fa questo uggiolio monocorde e possibilmente infinito dal fondo della gola.

«Ricky,» ride Juan Carlos, scuotendolo un pochino. «Stai per scoppiare?»

«Sto per scoppiare d’amore,» annuisce lui, convintissimo, e, per qualche ragione, la sua determinazione fa venir da ridere a tutti. «Oi!»

«Shh, tranquillo,» lo rabbonisce Juan Carlos, con dolcezza, e, vabbe’, Ricky può anche soccombere di fronte a una carezza così gentile sulla nuca, non c’è niente di male. «Ragazzi, ci vediamo domani. Per carità, non fate tardi.»

San Eme replica qualcosa di probabilmente esilarante, dato che, di nuovo, stanno ridendo tutti, e allora ride anche Ricky, perché è la cosa giusta da fare, anche se Juan Carlos ha smesso di stropicciargli i capelli.

«Guidate con prudenza!» sogghigna Marc, e poi Ricky non capisce più niente perché lo stanno salutando tutti ed è un continuo spostarsi di ombre e, ugh, non è esattamente piacevole.

Rudy lo abbraccia forte, Ricky lo riconosce per via dell’odore, e un po’ anche per la curva del suo corpo.

«Ti porto a casa io, nanu, quindi saluta mamma e papà,» dice, e Ricky sta per obiettare che è in albergo che deve tornare, non certo a casa, non certo finché sono a Madrid, ma Rudy fa un passo indietro e lo spinge piano piano contro un muro, che poi in realtà è Pau.

Pau appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Ricky, e gli sorride.

«Buonanotte,» dice, e Ricky supera in fretta lo stupore assonnato per fargli un sorrisino pestifero.

«Buonanotte a te, mamma, ma non far stancare troppo papà, per favore, se puoi. Capisco che è una cosa difficile.»

«Ricky,» mugugna Juan Carlos, nascondendosi il viso con una mano, ma Pau ride e promette che farà del suo meglio; Ricky annuisce, soddisfatto, e poi Rudy lo manovra verso la macchina.

*

Una volta a casa — non in albergo ma una casa vera, casa di Rudy, anche se non c’è Max, che ancora se la sta spassando a Maiorca, e quindi non è per davvero casa di Rudy, non del tutto, — è come essere di nuovo alla Penya, con Ricky che è il solo quindicenne sperso in mezzo a una squadra di ultraventenni, e Rudy l’unico ancora cazzone e giovane abbastanza da aver voglia di ronzargli attorno come un grosso cane affettuoso e molesto.

Rudy gli impedisce di schiantarsi contro le porte dell’ascensore, lo ferma un attimo prima che Ricky si spalmi per terra quando inciampa in un tappeto, e non accende la luce per non disturbare gli occhi assonnati di Ricky.

Lo pilota gentilmente in direzione della camera da letto, e non si lascia corrompere dalle lagne sottili che Ricky comincia a piantare a un certo punto, quando gli viene voglia di Cola Cao.

«Non se ne parla, Rubio, che poi fai disordine alimentare,» lo ammonisce Rudy, sempre perfetto quando si tratta di indossare i panni della madre ad interim.

Ricky s’imbroncia, punta un po’ i piedi, gli fa due moine, ma Rudy è proprio cotto bruciato carbonizzato per Helen, non c’è niente da fare, è una luna di miele perpetua, perciò si limita a ridacchiare e scuotere la testa.

«Non costringermi a metterti in punizione,» dice, e Ricky rotea teatralmente gli occhi, solo che il gesto si perde nel buio.

«Che ne sai, magari mi piace,» borbotta, proprio mentre mette piede nella camera di Rudy.

«Sì, in effetti, saresti capace di fartelo piacere solo per farmi dispetto,» dice Rudy, ridendo, e Ricky si trattiene a stento dal sospirare, affranto — mai che capisca niente, Rodolfo Fernández Farrés.

Ricky si butta sul lettone di pancia e con le braccia spalancate, poi striscia verso il centro del materasso, cercando alla cieca un cuscino. Sente che Rudy sospira, da qualche parte alle sue spalle, e poi si china a slacciargli e sfilargli le scarpe e Ricky ridacchia.

«Grazie,» dice, rotolando sulla schiena, e pure esausto e appesantito dalla cena e ancora brillo com’è non riesce a non fare attenzione al ginocchio.

«Mica lo faccio per te, lo faccio per il letto,» lo sfotte Rudy, dandogli una manata allegra su una caviglia ossuta. Ricky gli fa una linguaccia, risale ancora un po’ il letto e, contorcendosi il meno possibile, si sfila la maglietta.

«Rudy, dammi un pigiama,» ordina, pigro, e siccome Rudy era già andato a frugare negli scatoloni che contengono i suoi vestiti, si ritrova subito sulla faccia una cosa morbida e che profuma di pulito.

Ricky mugola, contento, e scivola fuori dai jeans; s’infila il pigiama di Rudy, che è più o meno pure della sua taglia, e poi si lascia ricadere sul materasso, e si mette a fissare il soffitto, — l’unica luce proviene dal bagno, dove Rudy s’è trincerato probabilmente per impiastricciarsi di quella caterva di creme che non ammetterà mai di usare, — perché non ha più tanto sonno.

Quando Rudy riemerge dal bagno, qualche minuto dopo, Ricky solleva un po’ il collo per guardarlo.

«Non ci credo che hai veramente preso casa a Madrid,» dice.

Rudy ridacchia. «Fare il pendolare tra qui e Palma magari era un po’ scomodo, che dici?»

Ricky sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, pensieroso.

«Ok,» concede, alla fine, e risprofonda nel letto. «Non ci credo che vai veramente a giocare col Real, allora.»

Rudy decide, per una volta, di non dargli corda, perché quando attaccano con quella tiritera lì non va mai a finire bene, e non ci sono molliche di pane a portata di mano, adesso; piuttosto, rapido come una lepre si arrampica sul letto e si sistema, anche lui di traverso rispetto al senso giusto del materasso, proprio accanto a Ricky. Per un minuto si fa aspettare, lo lascia a macerare nel suo brodo d’incertezza e false speranze, dopodiché gli si appiccica addosso come una ventosa ed è inutile che Ricky si dimeni e faccia lagne, Rudy non molla più.

Ricky ha abbastanza esperienza con gli slanci di affetto polipesco di Rudy da sapere che è ogni resistenza è futile, e si arrende non appena gli pare di essersi lamentato e agitato abbastanza da non destare troppi sospetti.

Rudy gli si sistema comodo addosso, ritrovando al posto giusto tutti gli angoli del corpo di Ricky in cui gli piace incastrarsi, — un ginocchio contro il fianco, il naso dietro l’orecchio e un braccio infilato sotto la curva del collo, — e mugola, come un gatto soddisfatto.

Ricky si morde le labbra per non sorridere, e, cullato dal ritmo familiare del respiro di Rudy, sta cominciando a tornargli il sonno, solo che quel cretino che gli si è spalmato addosso fa la pensata geniale di mettersi a parlare.

«Lo sai che Helen qua non ci ha ancora mai dormito?» dice Rudy, già per metà nel mondo dei sogni, e Ricky, onestamente, ora che ha questo straccio d’informazione come diavolo farà ad addormentarsi?

 

(-548)

C’è un bacio, solo uno, perlomeno uno. Tre secondi fa, Ricky aveva diciannove anni e trecentoventidue giorni; suona la sirena e adesso è vecchio di quindici secoli. La Serbia vince con tre punti — con un tiro solo, — il biglietto per la semifinale. È una botta, tristissima e ingiusta, proprio in mezzo agli occhi. È basket. È Ricky che ha ancora addosso i brividi per la finale di Eurolega, ma se trema è perché adesso, ai Mondiali, sono fuori.

Sono fuori, e Ricky non riesce a non pensare che sia colpa sua — perché lui non è Cabezas, lui non è il Chacho. Lui è Ricky, e hanno perso. Di tre punti, di un tiro. E forse se avessero fermato il cronometro una volta in più, o una volta in meno, e forse se Jorge avesse dato palla prima, o dopo, o forse, se Pau fosse stato lì. Forse, se fossero rimasti tutti quanti a casa. Forse, se fosse di nuovo il duemilasei. Forse.

Di sicuro c’è che Juan Carlos è capitano, e hanno perso. Di sicuro c’è che Juan Carlos è capitano, ha fatto una partita che neanche Dio, e hanno perso. Ricky e i suoi tre punti, tre assist, tre rimbalzi, — nove, — due palle rubate, — undici, — Ricky non sa nemmeno come guardarlo.

Lo spogliatoio forse è un’enorme bolla di rumore, o forse è una tomba; Ricky non sente niente. Non sente niente fino al bacio — quando ha davanti Juan Carlos, e non può scappare in nessunissimo modo, e allora gli prende il viso tra le mani.

«Sei il migliore _del mondo_ ,» gli dice, perché è vero, _è vero_ , e lo bacia. Serra gli occhi e crolla in avanti e Juan Carlos è forte abbastanza per entrambi; Ricky lo bacia e Juan Carlos schiude appena le labbra contro le sue, si aggrappa alle sue spalle e _lo bacia_.

Gli dà un colpetto col naso sotto il mento, dopo.

«A casa, tra quattro anni,» dice, promette. Ricky ride, senza fiato; è un pensiero fin troppo semplice, e lo riempie di una speranza, di una gioia che è in totale disarmonia con tutto quanto, ed è perfetto.

(C’è un bacio, solo uno, perlomeno uno, e non è nemmeno la parte migliore.)

 

_i choked back tears today,_   
_because i can’t begin_   
_to say_   
_how much you’ve shaped_   
_this boy_   
_these last ten years or more;_   
_my friends,_   
_we’ve seen it all—_   
_triumphs to drunken falls—_   
_and our bones_   
_are broken still,_   
_but our hearts are joined until_   
_time slips its tired hand_   
_into_   
_our tired hands;_   
_we’ve years ’til that day_   
_and so much more_   
_to say_   
(snow patrol, **give me strength** )

**Author's Note:**

> — Dunque, non mi sono mai rotta un legamento, perciò non ho esperienza diretta della quantità/tipo di dolore che si prova, che suppongo sia comunque notevole; ho scritto l’intera scena di apertura basandomi più di tutto [su questo video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3nSlrYwHZQ) dell’infortunio di Ricky. In ogni caso, IDK, onestamente non mi sento di escludere la possibilità che i giocatori NBA assumano sedativi per cavalli ad ogni pasto. Dio, non guardate quel video.
> 
> — Canon è che Ricky e Joe (e Marce e Victor Sada e tutto il resto della squadra, ok) si sfidano a chi fa il punteggio più alto su Angry Birds/Fruit Slasher/simili app di grande valore intellettuale. Inoltre, ‘Jingles the Bummer’ è un geniale gioco di parole perché ‘Aussie Boomers’ è il nome ufficiale della nazionale australiana di basket, di cui il nostro Joe Ingles fa fieramente parte, mentre ‘Bummer’ è slang per rompipalle. Quante ne so.
> 
> — Lucas esiste, ed è noto al mondo essenzialmente perché, insieme ad altra gente, gestisce e anima il campus estivo di Ricky.
> 
> — Esiste pure il Meson Txistu, così come esistono sul suo menù un _chuletón especial_ non altrimenti descritto, e le frittatine di baccalà. Altrettanto vera è la cena pre-ritiro che si è tenuta a Madrid il 27 giugno 2012; erano presenti i tredici preconvocati alle Olimpiadi, più Ricky Rubio, che il mattino successivo sarebbe tornato a Barcellona per dei controlli. Nel pomeriggio di quel giorno, Juan Carlos era stato impegnato in una conferenza sul liderazgo o qualcosa del genere, gentilmente offerta dalla marca di shampoo di cui è testimonial da ottobre 2011.
> 
> — [Questo è il mio contagiorni ufficiale](http://www.favrin.net/misc/cavolate/contagiorni.html), amatelo tutti.


End file.
